disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Relale/School: Not the worst thing ;) Part 8
Previously: Grace's POV With that I turned off my phone and started to plan "The perfect Kick date"... Now: Grace's POV *on the whatsapp group* Kick 4ever: princessgrace is on ( grace - bold) theswasomeone is on ( jerry - bold and italic) miltonkrup is on ( milton - italic) Hey guys, guess what?! Hey grace, i wanted to ask you something. whats up with '' ''kim's last tweet? About this I wanted to talk about! Wheres milton? Hello my friends, I was chillin' with my girl... Urgh, we dont wanna know what you were doing w/ julie... Anyway, about kim's last tweet: she said she was going to give up and i said she couldnt. as a good friend i am, i told her we were going to prepare a perfect date WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?? GAHH 'cause im not lettin kim give up on the boy of her life! would you give up on me? not gonna answer that question -.- any ideas for the date? No. Nothing... Wait a sec, gonna put jack on the group brewerjackbrewer is on ( jack - normal) what the h*** is that?? WE NEED YOUR HELP! actually you need our help! For what?? Jerry, Grace and I are planning a perfect date for you and Kim. Milton you also?! what would you suggest? Nothing. WHAT??? IM NOT GONNA LET YOU BREAK KIM'S HEART! Of course not! We're going to have a date! Are you two gonna lose the game? No! If i do that, kim's parents would think that im a bad inflence and never let us date. Im gonna do a surprise for her! AWWW!! you wanna date her?! thats sweet! yo man, thats swasome! maybe someday i can do that '' ''with grace... Shut up jerry! wait, would you do that? Why not?! Okay, I hate interruping your little moment, but let's let Jack talk '' ''about his plan... Thanks milton! ill need you guys. can you help me pls? Sure!! Milton, can you do a lasagna for me? Sure, it'll be a pleasure to help! Thanks milton! jerry, do you mind about being waiter 2morrow? I'd love to! man i love wearing tux, i look more swag yo B) What about me??? Grace go to private. RIGHT NOW! NOOO STAY HERE I WANNA KNOW!!! '' Sorry Jerry! Good night. ''Not swag man #sad miltonkrup is offline theswasomeone is offline Still in Grace's POV Man, Jack is so sweet! I can't believe I wanted Kim to be with the jerk of Jason Stallin, do you believe he "dated" four girls at the same time? And think Kim could be one of this girls, makes me feel a terrible friend... Anyway, Jack have the perfect plan ever! Comparing my plan with his plan, my plan is a joke! My plan was: Jack and Kim would go to the game then they would leave before the game ends saying they had to go on a party of Kim's dad's company which Jack's dad also work - everything was a lie, of course -, as I was saying Jack is the sweetiest guy ever! I wish Jerry was like him...Okay, I gotta go sleep now, tomorrow I'll have to wake up early :s THE OTHER DAY Kim's POV TRIMMMMMMMMM TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM TRIMMMMMMMMM Again?? Wait, it's today!! Today is my date with Jack!!! *looks at her cellphone* Why is Grace calling me so early? *on the phone* Kim: Hello? *worried* Grace: I NEED YOUR HELP! That's it! Hope you enjoy, I'm working on the next chapter! Pls coment and say what you think, maybe... xoxo Relale Category:Blog posts